Grado
|birth_place = Stevenston, North Ayrshire, Scotland |resides = |names = Grado Grant Dunbar Matt Classic Odarg the Great |height = |weight = |billed = "The tap end of Stevenston" Parts Unknown |trainer = Conscience Killian Dain Drew McIntyre Andrew Wason Adam Shame |debut = WCPW Loaded #5 |debut_date=8 August 2016 |final=Lights Out (2018) |final_date=19 March 2018 |matches=6 |win=4 |loss=2 |draw=0 }}Grado is a Scottish professional wrestler who has made occasional appearances for Defiant Wrestling since it's inception as WCPW. Grado wrestles for numerous promotions including Impact Wrestling, WOS Wrestling and ICW, and has held the World Championship in both the latter two promotions. Biography Born Graeme Stevely on 2 June 1988 in Stevenston, Scotland, Stavely became better known by the ring name of Grado as he began to forge a career as a professional wrestler. He began making sparodic appearances from 2002 in various promotions in his home country before eventually getting picked up by ICW in 2012 whe he was heavily pushed. In 2014 Grado was involved in TNA's British Boot Camp series and although not winning the competition he secured a contract with the American promotion and made regular appearances for them over the following years. Grado continued to make appearances on the UK independant circuit and was included on the pilot episode of the revived World of Sport (WOS) TV show in 2016 where he became WOS World Champion. Continuing his association with TNA (now Impact Wrestling,) Grado now still appears with various promotions in the United Kingdom including Defiant Wrestling. Professional Wrestling Career WhatCulture Pro Wrestling Upon his first appearance on WCPW Loaded Episode 5, Grado had an instant feud with Martin Kirby. Appearances After his first appearance on episdoe 5 of Loaded where he was featured in a backstage promo, Grado made a number of appearances in the following weeks. He then disappeared from Defiant television until March of 2017 when he returned for a couple of match in March of that year. His final appearance (to date) came almost another year after that when he made a one off return in March 2018. Matches In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Get Tae Yer Bed'' (Fireman's carry dropped into a knee lift) parodied from CM Punk **''R-Grado / Grado Cutta'' (Jumping cutter) parodied from Randy Orton **''Stevenston Roundabout / Turn of Twister'' (Fireman's carry facebuster) parodied from Brock Lesnar **''Stone Stunner'' (Stunner) parodied from Stone Cold Steve Austin **''Wee Boot / Grado Kick'' (Running bicycle kick, with theatrics) parodied from Sheamus *'Signature moves' **Bionic elbow, with theatrics **''The Earthworm'' (Chop drop to the opponent's throat, with theatrics) parodied from Scotty 2 Hotty **''From the Tap End of Stevenson to the Rock Bottom!'' (Litfing side slam) parodied from The Rock **''Roll 'N Slice'' (Cannonball) **''STF-Yersel'' (STF) parodied from John Cena *'Nicknames' **'"The Chubby Wee Chancer Fae the Tap End of Stevenson"' *'Entrance themes' **'"Like a Prayer"' by Arieand (ICW; August 5, 2012 – July 30, 2017 / Independent circuit; August 5, 2012 – present) **"99 Problems" by Hugo (ICW; November 4, 2012, January 24, 2016) **"Grace of Grado" by Dale Oliver (TNA; February 20, 2015 – March 3, 2015) **'"A Grado I Have Made"' by Dale Oliver (TNA / GFW; June 10, 2015 – present) Category:People Category:Wrestlers Category:Team Hendry Members Category:2016 Debuts